Bajo la lluvia
by Askarsha
Summary: Dos seres se dedicaran su amor bajo el manto de lluvia.J&L oneshort primeriza, pliss dejen reviews.


**_declaimer: _**los personajes no son mios son de J.K. Rowling, y lo ago por pura divercion.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bajo la lluvia**_

Y estaba harta de el¡Quien se creía¡ el era solo un niño mimado, demasiado, ya no lo aguantaba, primero le decía palabras dulces con sentimientos, y ahora andaba con otra, justamente cuando le comenzaba a tener confianza, la trata de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué le importaba tanto, no lo sabia ni lo quería averiguar.

Por los fríos y desolados pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, una hermosa joven de 17 años, pelirroja y de unos ojos verde esmeralda deambulaba por ellos. Lily Evans era aquella joven, sus ojos delataban de que quería llorar, pero no sabia por que. Llego a la puerta que daba al jardín, salió, sin importarle de que estaban a mediados de noviembre, ni de que hacia un frió horrible, ni de que estuviera lloviendo y de que no llevaba ropa adecuada. Solo quería un momento de soledad, se sentó debajo del haya que estaba junto al lago, necesitaba aclarar su mente mientras veía como el agua caía sobre la superficie del lago y una traicionera lagrima caía desde sus ojos y se perdía en su barbilla.

¿Dónde estaba, hacia horas que la buscaba y no daba con ella. James Potter, un joven de 17 años, pelo negro azabache rebelde y con ojos avellana, andaba por los pasillos buscando a **su** Lily. "Por que justo ahora", se preguntaba, justo lo que había intentado por casi 7 años, ganarse un mínimo espacio en su corazón, y todo echado por la borda por una estúpida fans, que se le había tirado encima y le había zampado un beso en medio del vestíbulo. Lo ultimo que vio fue una cabellera roja que salía a paso rápido del vestíbulo y lo siguiente fue que le grito a todo pulmón a la tonta que lo beso y también a otras fans de que lo dejaran en paz y de que ya era hora de que se consiguieran una vida, y se fue de ahí a buscar a Lily.

--Donde esta, donde esta -- No la encontraba por ninguna parte, o jala tuviera algo que le dijera en donde se encontrara Lily. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se golpeo suavemente¡Como lo había olvida¡- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas— y ante el apareció el mapa del merodeador, enseguida comenzó a buscar el punto que correspondía a Lily y la halló, se encontraba en el jardín. Miro hacia fuera, estaba lloviendo, tenia que ir a buscarla, por lo menos el tenia ropa adecuada (capa, bufanda, guantes)—¡Travesura realizada¡

Estaba totalmente empapada y vio los caminos que las lagrimas dejaban a su paso. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola – le dijo James

-Hola – respondió la pelirroja fríamente y sin mirarlo

-Estas toda mojada. ¿por no entras? Te puedes enfermar

-No creo que a ti te interese

- si me interesa y mucho- se saco la capa y se la puso a Lily

- ¿Pero que haces, ahora tu te vas a enfermar- dijo dándose vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos

- No me importa, con tal de que tu este bien- dijo sonriéndolo dulcemente

- y por que no te preocupas de tu "novia"

- Por que esa atarantada no es mi novia y dudo tener, por que le dije a todas mis fans que se consiguieran vida propia

- ¡Que tu les dijiste que¡ - Dijo Lily exaltada

- Sip, dije todo eso

- No lo puedo creer. Parece que por fin maduras

- ¡en serio¡- dijo ilusionado-digo... si creo que si – dijo tomando una pose de indiferencia

Lily al ver este gesto soltó una pequeña sonrisita que hizo sonrojar a james

-¡Achist, achist¡

-¡Ves! Te vas a enfermar

- no es nada...

- claro que si, toma- dijo sacándose la bufanda y colocándosela a ella

- no hagas eso o tu te vas a enfermar

-eso es .. achist .. mentira

-si como no- se acerco mucho mas a Jame, levanto la capa y la puso sobre los dos- así no nos enfermaremos

-em...s...si- logro decir James sonrojándose por la cercanía de Lily

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, James noto que Lily temblaba ligeramente por el frió

- ¿por qué estas aquí afuera?- pregunto James

- por que necesitaba aclararme ¿y tu?

- Te venia a buscar a ti ...

- ¿y por que razón?

- Es que ... en el vestíbulo cuando ... te vi salir enojada y ... no quiero perder lo que e logrado con tigo, sabes desde primero que quería ... como decirlo ... tener algo contigo, amistad quizás, pero desde el primer dia qu te vi me gustaste, me gustaste mucho.

Todo esta lo había dicho mirándola fijamente a una Lily que estaba bastante sorprendida por la sinceridad de las palabras de James, jamás lo había visto así, sin esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, en cambio estaba una ternura inigualable. Se dio cuneta de que llevaba un rato sin hablar así que decidió decir algo.

-James yo ...

-Lily, no es necesario que me respondas

- si es necesario, mira, es raro lo ... que siento y ... y pues...

-será mejor que entremos al castillo

James se levanto dejando que la lluvia nuevamente lo mojara por salir de debajo de su refugio y tomo rumbo al castillo

- ¡Espera ¡

Lily se había puesto de pie y tomado a James de la muñeca. Se había producido un silencio que ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir, se acercaron lentamente sin perder contacto visual, Lily coloco sus manos en el pecho de James mientras este colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella. Sus labios se rozaban, era una sensación desconocida para ambos, sentían miles de mariposas en su estomago, Lily miro los labios de James, el se dio cuenta y decidió acortar la distancia sin antes susurrar ...

- Te quiero Lily Evans

Fue un beso torpe, pero transmitía mucha ternura, todo el amor que se sentían mutuamente. Cuando se separaron, se miraron y un tono carmesí aparecieron en las mejillas de ambos.

-Yo también te quiero James Potter – dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa

- Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Encantada

Y se fundieron en otro beso, que sellaría su compromiso bajo la hermosa lluvia de testigo que escondía a los jóvenes enamorados de las miradas curiosas.

_Fin _

* * *

_Hola¡_ esta es mi primera historia q agoy espero q les alla gustado. Por favor dejen reviews

_** Askarsha**_


End file.
